Sequential or scrolling display devices provide different types of light to a light switching element at either different times or different portions of the light switching element. In color wheel sequential systems, a color wheel filters a light source to alternate between different colors. The filtering results in the unused portions of the spectrum that are wasted. To avoid this waste, a scrolling system that directs different spectrums of light to different portions of a display panel can be used. These scrolling systems include color separation optics, such as dichroic beam splitters and rotating prisms, which are both complex and expensive. Furthermore, the mechanical drives of the color wheels and the rotating prisms may reduce the useful life of the display device and/or may require more frequent maintenance. Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for a simple, low-cost, light source that has high brightness when used with sequential or scrolling display devices.